Little Fairy Queen
by VerlorenFate
Summary: "You aren't chaos," I muttered before the light vanished from my eyes. - In which a girl watched her brother change for the worse, watched him attempt to change the world for the worse, and to watch him be a puppet for the worst monsters in the world. (Warning, not accurate to the story line )


**I still haven't finished the AQW chaos story line tbh xD Just been lazy. Obviously I don't own AQW and also that I love the game. But to be honest, I ish getting more bored per day :/ Ah well, sorry for whatever mistakes are in this small fanfic, It was just a spur on the moment thing xD**

* * *

 _How much longer till everything fades away? How much longer till I can fade away? I could barely see the outline of the figure as they walked towards the hazy sun light, I was getting weaker by the second. My head was throbbing and my heart was lurching as I staggered forward._

 _"Wait!" I screamed out hoarsely, but to be honest, I didn't even know who I was screaming for._

 _But nevertheless the figure turned around. I saw something sparkle on their shadowy face before they sprinted off, leaving me in the dust. The purple glow was consuming them, and I didn't even know how to react._

 _"Wait," I whispered as I laid on the dry ground, scarred from the battle that just took place._

 _Blood was gushing out from me, and the sunlight was almost painful. I wanted to cry so badly, I just wanted everything to stop. What did I ever do to deserve this? What did he ever do to get cursed like that._

 _"You aren't chaos," I muttered before the light vanished from my eyes._

* * *

"Wake up~" Came in a sing song voice as I groggily blinked my eyes open, only to see a mop of red hair. A grin played on the person's face as they offered me a cup. "You've been knocked out for almost a week! You reckless little thing," laughed the person with such a carefree tone, that I was almost envious of.

"Who are you?" I asked as I sat up, my head was still breaking with pain and I could barely remember anything. Only the figure that walked away with a sparkle of a tear on their face, was the only one that haunted my mind.

"Better be careful Miss Reckless," taunted the person as he pushed the cup into be hands, almost spilling over what was held inside it, "name's Blade, nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

"Thanks," I muttered as I stared at the strange red liquid, it was almost glowing in the sunlight that seeped through the window.

"No problem, if you need anything just ask."

* * *

 _"Lance!" I beamed as he woke up from his nap that he took under the tree. The summer's sun was almost disappearing and the monsters were coming out now. The rustle of the grass, the scent of the wildness was enough to make me giddy._

 _"Lance! Look, a werepyre!" I gaped as I felt his hand instantly cover my mouth, his body tense as he held me close to him._

 _"Be quiet," he whispered softly as he instantly summoned up a barrier around us. Together, he led us to some where else through the thick trees that coated the area, far away from the strange half werewolves, half vampires, and into a more secluded area._

 _"They shouldn't be out," I heard him curse lightly as we sat by a lake, the moon's reflection glistened strongly in the dirty water's reflection._

 _"Why?" I asked innocently, at that time my curiosity expanding everyday._

 _"It's nothing," he sighed as I stared at him with confusion._

* * *

"You're not supposed to be out of bed!" Exclaimed this girl who entered the room as soon as Blade left.

My bandages were the thing that was killing me at time, wrapped around me too tightly, as if killing me painfully. I could barely breathe!

"You can't boss me around," I said childishly as I scanned the room for my sword, my eye twitching as the girl urged me to go back to the bed.

"The bandages are too tight you know," I said in the most coldest voice I could muster, I just wanted to be left alone.

Frowning, the girl stood up after she pushed me back to the bed, "don't complain that to me. I'm just helping out. It's Blade's problem, he was the one that wanted to take care of you," she said simply and quite rushed before walking out of the room.

* * *

 _"We could stay here forever! Couldn't we?" I grinned brightly as Lance petted my head, his eyes shining with brightness._

 _"I wish we could my fairy queen," he whispered lightly as I giggled at that nickname before flopping to the soft ground._

 _The lights were flashing up, lighting the woods up with a million fairies, or so it seemed._

 _"I can't believe that you managed to get rid of Echerion by yourself! That was so cool," I cooed, my voice dripping with awe as he smiled at me._

 _"I guess I'm just lucky I finally managed to learn how to use the powers of an Oracle," he mused lightly as I jumped up._

 _"Teach me!" I exclaimed, my eagerness over flooding, " please teach me! I want to learn how to heal people and to save people as well!"_

 _"Alright then, tomorrow night."_

* * *

"My name is Yuna," introduced the girl after a few days of silence. I was still trapped in the bed, my wounds getting better per day with the potions and the spells that she and Blade would cast thankfully. It wouldn't be long now.

Glancing at her, I stared back to the cherry blossoms that were located out of their cottage small cottage on the out skirts of Battleon. "My name's Knight." I said lightly as she smiled.

"You're almost better, you know that?" She asked as I nodded.

But I knew inside, I was still broken from the event.

* * *

 _"Lance!" I screamed as he turned his back on me, I felt like I was going to die soon as I watched him pick up his ever faithful sword._

 _"Little fairy queen, just look how far you have fallen," he sneered as I felt my eyes prick with tears._

 _"This isn't you! This is chaos, true chaos! Please Lance, don't let it break us apart!" I begged as he lifted the sword in the air, his hair turning wild with purple spiking the edges. All that I knew of him was disappearing. His kind smile, his helpful nature, his eyes that shone with brightness._

 _"Please!" I yelled as he halted for a second._

 _"All bow down before I, the 13th Lord of Chaos," he glinted insanely, but I noticed there was something there still, someone else in there still._

 _Lance._

* * *

"We have to get out of here!" Yelled Yuna urgently as she and Blade packed their bags with the speed of lightning it seemed.

I was still in my night clothes as I stared out of the window from the bed. The trees were dead now, it was freezing cold, and everything was just covered with death.

"What's going on?" I asked shakily with horror, this scene so hauntingly familiar as Blade threw me over a bag that I caught with a small thud.

"Chaos, that's what's going on," he said quietly as the three of us made a dash towards the door without any thoughts, with Blade leading, and I at the end.

There were so many people there, gathered together. Children, adults, pets. Everyone was there, even that famous paladin that I would catch a glimpse of in the town occasionally.

And there, stood before us all was an army of chaos, all looking vicious with each passing second. And standing by a hill, the 13th Lord of Chaos stood, his ever loyal sword in his hands. His body completely altered from the last time I saw him as he lifted the sword up, high into the cloudy skies.

I felt my heart break that day.

* * *

"So we meet again little fairy queen," he taunted cruelly as I felt my heart lurch.

As quick as I could, I already gathered a bunch of dark flames in my hands, just waiting to defend myself if anything. I didn't want to die that day, I still had so much to live for, and yet, I didn't want him to die. Not now, not ever, he was still my brother.

"Lance," I whispered, but as soon as I uttered that name from my lips, he flinched back before sending an explosion of chaos towards me, managing to burn off the tiniest bit of my hair.

"Pathetic human," he snarled as I activated a barrier around myself before he could even force up more energy to attack me.

"I'm a Blaze Binder," I retorted with an almost painful smile as I stared at his soulless eyes.

He changed so much, from the young boy I once knew, to this monster, this demon that now stood before me. I still didn't want to hurt him, but with the wild swings of chaos that he would send towards me, how he seemed to barely lack the amount of energy, and how with every swing, it would cause an ever lasting damage towards the ground.

"Doesn't make much of a difference," he waved off as he attacked once again, with me barely dodging it, "but I guess I had a feeling that you would follow in father's foot steps with having some sort of connection to fire."

"Besides me being hot?" I grinned as I remembered the old days of us playing together, with me always annoying him whenever he would try to read a book.

"Barely," he shot back almost on instinct.

It was at that moment that I saw the slight traces of the boy that I knew. Before everything just disappeared.


End file.
